


Appoplexian And The Anodite

by Ben10ultimatealienfan77



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Parenthood, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, True Love, good vs evils, saving the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben10ultimatealienfan77/pseuds/Ben10ultimatealienfan77
Summary: When Gwen gets invited by Ben to a certain peace conference her life changes forever. Malice an outcast amoung his people searches for answers about where he came from and acceptance while on earth he meets a certain someone and falls deeply in love with her but can their love survive the tests ahead as Professor Paradox calls them to join the Galactic Guardians and save the Universe from Vilgax and his gang of baddies as the map of infinity is once again targeted will they stop him and save the universe while at the same time make their love work read and find out.





	1. Gwen

]  
Chapter 1 Gwen

Our tale opens in the library of Freakin’ University to one of the best students in the school her name is Gwendolyn Tennyson little did she know that after a particular visit to her hometown in bellwood would change her life forever. Gwen was attending her first year at the university and she was excelling at everything but she missed teaming up with her cousin and her boyfriend Kevin Levin who was staying at the university with her along with his dog er alien dog Zed. She gazed out the window and Kevin noticed her looking down and came up to her “hey G is everything okay you seem more distracted than you usually do”, Kevin asked concerned about his girlfriend’s behavior which was different than it usually was. She nodded and returned to her studieds when her laptop buzzer went off she was receiving a V-mail from her cousin Ben and his new partner Rook Blonko. “Hey Gwen sorry Gwendolyn we are having an important peace conference coming up and Grandpa Max would like you to be present incase I you know messing things up again well hope to see you there Ben catch ya later”. Gwen’s mood changed and she grabbed Kevin and said “let’s go to Bellwood plumber base finally some excitement in my life”. The fall winds blew gentle in the air and leaves began to dance around her she wondered what it meant and headed off to kevin’s car and arrived at the plumber base in bellwood and they greeted everyone with warm smiles she entered the conference hall and the visitor’s filled in she observed them all and studied their mana when she noticed something strange she looked up at him and he looked down at her. Little did she know at that moment she was about to change her entire world forever. He noticed her and began to blush softly she wondered about him and the conference was about to get underway she recognized his appearance as an Appoplexian one of Ben’s transformations.


	2. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a look at Malice's back story

Chapter 2 Malice

Now we head to the planet of Appoplexia where the tiger like Appoplexians lived under the rule of Vexx the 99th leader of the empire with his Emperess Vanessa. Most of the Appoplexians were highly aggressive, loud, extremely argumentative, and not very smart. The one exception of this was Malice he was much calmer and always thought before he acted unlike his comrades but for him he felt out of place and wanted to find a place where he could show his true passion which was baking but everyone on his home planet laughed at him for this and dismissed him as not right in the head. It hurt him and he would always return to his home and begin his meditation which would clear his head he also possessed powers that no other of his kind did and he began to question why he was born into the world he worked as the lieutenant of Vexx’s arm but no one took him seriously and now they were at risk of going to war with the planet of lewoda because no one heed his words about using the sacred sands of lewoda as a litter box and now they were infuriated with the Appoplexians as a whole and wanted an apology so a peace conference was arranged on earth for them to come to peace without the needed to go to war Malice was stressed out from war and resigned from the army but Vexx asked him to accompany him to the meeting he decided to bake some of his famous Chocolate Cherry swirled brownies in hopes that it would help the Lewodian’s see that he was a kind gentle soul. The time came to depart for earth and the plumber base there so he accompanied the emperor in his ship and they got to earth in no time at all. Malice sighed and grasped the plate of brownies tightly in hand and they arrived at the plumber base and Malice was nervous and honored to meet the great Magister Tennyson in person he offered him a brownie and Max accepted he praised Malice saying that they were the best brownies he ever had this made him smile and dashed off to reunite with Vexx entered the conference hall it was there he saw her she was so beautiful and kind he had fallen instantly in love with her she looked to him as he blushed at her softly he felt something familiar about her and knew that he had finally found out where he belongs the conference was about to begin and Malice could not take his eyes off the lovely human woman and she noticed him gazing at her they both had a feeling that this was the beginning of something mysterious and wonderful then enter Ben in his Galilean form Gravattack wondering why this guy was blushing at his cousin the whole time he walked in.


	3. The Sparks of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Malice meet and lets just say Kevin isn't happy at first with Gwen falling in love with him.

Malice knew that he had fallen deeply in love with the human that sat before him as the conference went on he could not take his eyes off her he felt his heart dancing in his chest and he paid no attention to his peers or Ben and they turned to him and asked him what he thought of the situation he just answered yeah uh huh whatever you say to them and Vexx snapped him out of it he turned to them and offered Catiff and Poltroon brownies they accepted his offer and each took one Ben of course took three they ate them and praised him for them he nervously offered one to Gwen blushing the entire time he spoke to her. She noticed this and asked him if everything was alright he could only manage to let out a small meow and purr of affection to her which made everyone stare at him with looks of shock and amazement he sank down into his seat and the conference continued until Poltroon’s plot was revealed and thwarted by all of them he was kept in custody by the plumbers and everyone decided to celebrate the treaty of peace by having food at burger shack Malice couldn’t keep his eyes of Gwen until Kevin stepped up to him he was glaring at Malice he shouted “hey kitty cat she’s spoken for so do me a favor and keep your eyes off her!” Malice’s heart was a shatter glass hitting a hardwood floor Gwen was angry with Kevin she ran up to Malice and told him don’t listen to Kevin he is just trying to protect me she began to blush softly when he ran his gentle fingers through her velvet hair and he gazed into her eyes and she gazed into his she ran her hand on his chin and he began to purr softly she felt his gentle angelic touch around her waist and the two gazed into each others shimmering eyes while Vexx and Catiff excused themselves to leave Vexx knew that Malice would want to stay on earth and he left Malice with a sack of tedans for using as money Ben just fainted Max smiled at them and Kevin grew angry he grabbed Malice and threw him into the metal sign pole he slammed his hip hard against it and cried out in pain Gwen ran up to him and helped him stand up he couldn’t move his hip at all and Max called the plumber base for medical help Rook asked if he could do anything to help Max told him and Ben to get the Emts here on the double Gwen turned to Kevin and was angry Kevin explained that he was protecting her from him because he was trying to harm her she hissed at him “really protect me from him he is a kind soul who would never hurt anyone in the entire galaxy so please just calm down ok”. Kevin kept his back turned from Malice and he grabbed Gwen as they left to stay at her parent’s house for the weekend. Malice waved goodbye to Gwen and his heart sank like a stone in a deep pond for he thought he would never see her again a tear formed on his face and he began to let out a soft cry that only he could hear. Malice turned his head to Max and they exchanged looks Max came up to him and started to poke and prod his hip he stopped when Malice began to flinch from the pain he was feeling but it was not as great as the pain in his heart which felt like a thousand daggers were being stabbed through it at that very moment. Ben and Rook returned with medical help and he was rushed to the plumber base’s medical center they x rayed and told them that Malice would need to rest for a few days but they only found severe bruising in the hip and so the put him in a wheelchair and sent him on his way Max asked Rook to help him to his apartment in downtown Bellwood Malice thanked Rook and gave him the rest of the brownies to take back to the base and share with his friends Rook thanked him and left. Malice was alone now he sank into his bed and rubbed his soar hip and stared outside he gazed at the twinkling stars and thought to himself tomorrow is another day as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Would Malice ever get to see Gwen and does he realize what they are both infor as the two begin to grow closer and closer only time can tell what will happen Malice knows this. Gwen now in bed wonders what came over her and why did she enjoy his gentle and soft touch on her arms and will she ever shake those feelings and thoughts from her mind does Kevin now that she carries these feelings and will she ever be able to tell anyone how she felt she looks to the same star that Malice now gazes upon as she too falls into a deep sleep.


	4. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Malice go to the fair for the night and their love continues to grow until a certain sorceress spoils the party.

Morning came and the sun peeked through the curtains in Gwen’s room and she arose and went downstairs Kevin had already headed off to the plumber base to see Ben. Gwen decided to go and have some doughnuts for lunch she knew that a bakery was now opened down the block from her the crisp fall air blew through her hair she again saw two leaves dancing in the wind but this time a third leaf separated them and pushed the brown leaf away from the red one and the yellow one danced with the red one and they hit the ground. She walked down the block to the bakery and as she walked in the smell of fresh baked goods hit her nose it was filling her with warmth and her stomach growled want to have some of them for breakfast she went up to the counter and rang the bell she heard wheels and the owner came to taker her order she was surprised to see “him” again. He turned to her and froze they started at each other and both began to blush rose red and neither of them spoke to one another until Malice spoke up “Um welcome to Malice’s sweets and pastries how can I help you on this fine fall morning”. Gwen looked around and Malice began to sweat she pointed to the cinnamon rolls and asked for two and a mocha latte and that she wanted it all to go he bagged the fresh baked cinnamon rolls and poured the hot coffee into the cup and handed everything to her and she was about to head out but then Malice stopped her and he began to speak “Gwen I was wondering the carnival is in town and if you are not busy would you like to come with me and maybe afterwards we can go back to my place and have dinner whatever you want it’s up to you”. She looked to him and smiled walking back over to the counter and grabbing his collar Malice was afraid but that changed when she ran her hand over his face and leaned into him for a kiss he returned his notion and they met lips in a passionate kiss which lasted a good minute after he released her lips she leaned into his ear and whispered “I’d love to go to the fair with you pick me up around 7:00 tonight see ya”. Malice blushed as she departed his heart was all a flutter from the moment that the two of them shared just then the stereo in the bakery began to Play the song “You’re Beautiful” and Malice began to sing along he felt great and though maybe this was the start of something for them something glorious and wonderful. He then began to hear voices from his head “She’s already dating someone this won’t last long snap out of it kitty cat”, Malice ignored these voices but still felt some worry in his heart and he returned to the kitchen and he began to roll out fresh pie crust for the key lime pie he was making it was a new recipe a little different than the one he was use to using he added some ginger his secret pie ingredient and placed it in the oven to bake for 25 minutes and his mind wandered off once more all he could think about was Gwen and how pretty she was.

 

The day came and went quicker than the roadrunner out running the coyote on roller skates Malice finished cleaning up the kitchen he removed the checker apron he was wearing and hung it on the hanger he wheeled out of the kitchen and turned the lights off in the bakery he closed up shop for the day and headed back to his place to get ready to pick up Gwen for their evening out the temperature was chilly so he chose to wear a pair of gray sweatpants and a red sweat he also picked out a purple scarf, green gloves, and a white fleece coat. The clock tick tocked while Malice was reading his favorite play Romeo and Juliet which made him think of them he looked up at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 6:30 he panicked removed his reading glasses from his eyes and headed out the door to go get Gwen for their night out. Meanwhile Gwen readied herself for what the evening might have instore for her at that moment her mother came up to her and said “Be careful honey and don’t hesitate to call me if there is a problem tonight and be safe with this new guy show him a good time”. Gwen smiled and Malice knocked on the door “That’s him he’s hear gotta go mom love you see you later and don’t worry everything will be fine but I’ll keep in touch with you”, Gwen exclaimed to her mother who was happy to see she was having a good time for the first time in a while never was she ever like that with Kevin Levin. Malice embraced her and she him as they headed off to the fair together the walk there was mostly silent as both were confused and happy at the same time they spent a lot of time in lost in their thoughts until Malice broke the silence he asked her if she had ever come here before when she was a little girl with her parents or grandpa Max. She smiled and told him that they came there all the time but now they didn’t really come anymore a tear formed in her eye and Malice brushed his hand across her face and wiped the tears of her face with a gentle warm touch he smiled saying “Can’t let those tears ruin your beautiful smile it lightens up my world where you are my radiant sunshine”.

 

Gwen was touched by his words and leaned her head on his head they continued to the fair like this until Gwen’s neck cramped up and when that happened she extended her hand and he put his out as well which didn’t last for long as Malice began to lose control of his wheelchair when that happened Gwen let his hand go. She couldn’t shake what she felt from his touch it was warm and full of energy pouring from his body she knows that she has felt it somewhere before but she couldn’t place it just then they heard the music and saw the colorful lights of the fair in front of them they walked in smiling and blushing at one another they walked around the fair until Malice spotted a game where the prize was a giant teddy bear he decided to play the game to the surprise of the person running the game he won the grand prize the giant pink teddy bear he handed it to Gwen as a gifted and she loved it she hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace as everyone watch and were happy for them. They noticed everyone staring at them and walked off feeling embarrassed and noticed a photo booth they entered and took pictures together they each kept a copy Gwen in her purse and Malice in his wallet they decided to grab a snack and they both got cotton candy and sat down to eat it when Gwen noticed Ben and Rook were there as well she froze with fear and Malice did as well they left the table before they noticed them and made there way to the rides they decided on the ferris wheel, teacups, and lastly the tunnel of love. When the entered the line for the ferris wheel Gwen helped Malice out of his wheelchair and he limped into the seat for the ride the operator start the ride and the two stopped at the very top giving them a view of all of Bellwood and they didn’t say much Gwen leaned her head on his shoulder and he blushed bright red and smiled taking out his phone and snapping a picture of the two of them Gwen did the same and the ride ended it was growing late and they grew tired they decided to head for home when a magic blast flew at them it was Gwen’s nemesis Charmcaster back for revenge. “Well, well, well if it isn’t miss goodie goodie and who is this where’s Levin have you gotten tired of him already anyway let’s get this over with you and your new boyfriend are going down”, Charmcaster said with a sinister tone to her voice Malice and Gwen blushed nervously at one another until Gwen spoke saying that they were just friends and nothing more that’s when Gwen let go of his hand and she lit up with a pink glow which turned her into her hero alter ego lucky girl Malice was surprised never would he have ever guest that she was an energy being or Anodite for short. Gwen noticed Malice was surprised and she wanted to explain everything to him when she heard Rook and Ben rush over “Great that’s all she needed was them to find that she was out with Malice that night”, she thought to herself when she was hit by one of Charmcaster’s magic blasts and knocked out. Malice was upset and that did it his eyes lit up with the same pink flash as Gwen’s did when she transformed then he was consumed by a bright pink light everyone watch as the light faded and he was not floating in the air his fur and facial features were gone he notice that his skin was now light purple and the white crest of fur on his head was glowing bright pink and dancing in the wind. Charmcaster was shocked and she exclaimed “Didn’t expect there to be two Anodites here and what’s better they’re in love and one his half human and the other half Appoplexian this is gonna be great first I’ll kill you and then the one you love all at the same time”. 

 

At that moment Ben and Rook rushed over Gwen regained consciousness and noticed that Malice was now an Anodite as well that’s why she felt like they were connected somehow and why his touch was so warm but she felt that it didn’t explain those feelings she had for him. Ben turned the dial on his omnitrix and slapped it down he transformed into his Turbosaurian form Astrodactyl and flew into the air when Malice blocked him telling him to stay out of it and let him handled her they exchanged blows pink light flashed in the sky until Malice blasted her down and she fled before being arrested by Rook once more. He floated down and lit up again returning to his original form feeling exhausted from the battle he rested in his wheelchair then Gwen ran up to him and hugged him she asked “Did you really do all of that for me?” Malice smiled and nodded yes and they noticed Ben and Gwen looking at them they tried to explain but Rook smiled and Ben was confused he grabbed Gwen and wanted to speak to her in private while Rook spoked to Malice about if he ever baked using amber ogia before meanwhile Ben spoke with Gwen about what was going on he then added what would Kevin say if he found out that they went out tonight but she responded by saying “let him get mad at me and tell me off it doesn’t matter because for once I felt excitement and joy with him he made me feel whole again for the first time in a while and I er we enjoyed this night until Charmcaster came and ruined it so if he says anything I’m ready for it”. Ben just shrugged and headed off with Rook for home as it was late and Malice was alone with Gwen again the two went up to one another and began throwing apologies back and forth until they started laughing at each because they sound so ridiculous. After having a good laugh the two headed for home and Gwen knew she would be in trouble because it was past curfew but Malice reminded her that she was a grown woman now and he knew his place was closer to the fair so they decided to head back to his place for the night so they set off for home Gwen sitting on Malice lap while he drove the wheelchair to the apartment complex they entered his room quietly as to not disturb the neighbors as it was midnight so they entered the room and Gwen admired the decor she picked up a small figurine it was of the liberty bell Malice rose slowly from the wheelchair and grabbed on to a walker and limped over to her he explained that he loved traveling and wanted to have a figurine from every country in the world Gwen smiled and assured him that he can make his dream come true if he believes with that Malice was getting the sofa bed ready when she stopped him she said she wanted to stay with him in his bed and Malice nodded as the two headed for his room Gwen texted her parents that she was staying at his place for the night so they would not worry about her after that he entered the room and invited her in he went to put his pajamas on when Gwen grabbed him with a seductive smile and said “Now, now why not have a little fun with me tonight it may be the only chance we get at this”. Malice’s face turned seductive as well the two removed their garments and slipped into Malice’s bed together one thing led to another and the began to have sex with one another but they just giggled and smiled at one another before falling asleep from exhaustion as the stars twinkled in the sky and all was calm for now the two were asleep and happy for the first time in forever Malice had left the music on and the song that played was special it was Desdemona’s song from othello called “Willow” and the two were fast asleep cuddled up to one another completely naked and at peace together. Malice and Gwen both wondered what will happen next and they both knew that tomorrow was another day for magical things to happen.


	5. Will I Ever See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Annual Bellwood beach dance comes back and Malice hopes to Take Gwen but Kevin has though things may turn out different. Malice also knows Gwen will be heading back to school and he wants to make the most of this dance wondering if he will ever see her again

Morning came and Malice awoke he wondered what had happened the night before he then turned to his left and noticed Gwen asleep with her arms wrapped around his waist he smiled and gently nudged her awake she arose and smiled at him they were ready to get out of bed Gwen got off the bed first and helped Malice into his wheelchair he blushed and turned his head as did she they were both still naked it was then everything clicked in their heads they had made love to one another that night and fell asleep together. After getting dressed they went into the kitchen to have breakfast Malice offered to fix something for them and he made them each pancakes and they talked as they ate “So Gwen when are you heading back to university and when you do what classes will you be taking and can I come visit you because I’ll miss you more than you could ever know my lavender bloom”, Malice asked as a lump of sadness formed in his heart and a tear fell softly from his face knowing that soon she will be going back to school and that he probably wouldn’t ever see her again. She shook her head and looked at him and assured him that they would spend time together again and that she would always hold the time that they shared in her heart no matter what came her way he would always be in her heart and nothing in the entire world would change that. He smiled and cleared the table they washed up and Malice walked Gwen home they left the apartment and arrived at Gwen’s house he knocked on the door and her parents answered they hugged Gwen and thanked Malice for letting her stay with him. Malice just rubbed the back of his head and turned to leave when they invited him inside to warm up from the cold he accepted and wheeled into the house he loved the house it was simple yet nice what he always wanted in a house like that Gwen’s mother offered him something to drink he answered just a glass of water would be fine he knew that if he drank too much he could end up having an accident and he did not want that to happen. All of a sudden Malice clenched his stomach he felt pain in his gut and he made his was to the bathroom as fast as his wheelchair could carry him and once he reached the bathroom he fell to his knees and proceed to puke out everything he had eaten since last night Gwen and her parents rushed in with Kevin following close behind them he turned away when he saw the Appoplexian throwing up into the toilet. Gwen knelt down and asked him if he was feeling alright he shook his head yes and once he finished Gwen lifted him up and placed him in the wheelchair as she lifted him she could feel that he was shaking rapidly and she excused them to go to her room alone so they could talk in private Kevin wanted to come but she locked him out and they were alone so Malice getting himself together and looked into her eyes they just stared at one another. 

 

Without realizing it Malice’s wheelchair bumped into the stereo and heavy metal music blast through the room Gwen rushed and turned it off they took a moment to recover from the panic attack they just experienced Malice turned to Gwen and they gazed into each other’s eyes until Kevin came in and Malice excused himself to leave Gwen reached out her arm towards him almost as if she did not want him to leave. When she realized what she was doing she put her arm down and turned to Kevin but something was different those warm feelings she had when Malice was around she asked Kevin if he wanted to go dancing that night and he said yes she hoped Malice would be there as well so they could dance but she knew that after today she would be returning to the university and the last chance she might have to spend with Malice at least for a while. Malice returned home only to vomit once more he sank into his easychair and wonder what he was going to that night when he noticed the flyers for the Bellwood dance happening on the beach he knew that Gwen was probably going as well so he went to the closet and pulled out an ebony black suit which was adorned with a blood red rose clipped on to it he removed his garments and put the suit on and headed down to the beach for the dance he noticed everyone else there was dressed up as well he looked around for Gwen and he spotted her with Kevin and his eyes teared up and he went to a remote part of the beach dotted with sea glass and seashells he arranged them into a circle and shone his lantern onto them and they shimmered in all different colors of the rainbow. Gwen noticed the lights and she ran over to see where they were coming from and she saw Malice was there dancing alone in the middle of the colors on the brink of tears she ran down and he was surprised yet happy to see her again and they talked for awhile until Gwen stood up and turned the music back on she then turned to Malice and held out her hand for his he smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head before reaching out and embracing her warmly the two began to dance slow Gwen helped him dance without his wheelchair by pulling him close to her and she rested her head on his hefty chest at that moment a particular song began to play and Gwen began to sing “When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor I wish that it could be like that why can’t it be like that cause I’m yours we keep behind closed doors stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls it’ll never be enough it’s obvious you’re meant for me every piece of you it just fits perfectly every thought I’m in so deep every-time I see you I die little more but I’ll never show it on my face but we know this we’ve got a love that is homeless why can’t I hold you in the street why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor I wish that it could be like that why can’t it be like that cause I’m yours”. At that moment Malice felt the pain in his hip almost lift away as he danced with Gwen the two twirled around happily then they both transformed into their anodite forms and began to dance it the air Malice began to sing the next part of the song “When you’re with him do you call his name like you do with me does it feel the same would you leave if I was ready to settle down or would you play it safe and stay girl you know this we got a love that is homeless”. Gwen and Malice began to dance faster and with fireworks of passion being thrown here and there they looked to one another and both began to sing “why can’t I hold you in the street why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor wish that it could be like that why can’t it be like that cause I’m yours I’m yours why can’t I say that I’m in love I wanna shout it from the rooftops why can’t it be like that wish it could be like that cause I’m yours and nobody knows I’m in love with someone’s baby tell the world about the love were making I’m living for that day someday why can’t it be like that wish it could be like that”. With that the song ended and Gwen and Malice floated back down and change back to their original forms and layed on the sand next to one another smiling passionately at each other before turning up and looking at the stars twinkling in the night sky then back to each other Malice broke the silence turning to her as the stars twinkled behind her “Gwen that was wonderful the way we danced together and the passion we shared this is a moment that I will always remember for the rest of my life do you ever wonder what our destinies are and will we ever get to be you know together someday because that’s what I want traveling the earth means nothing unless I have some like you to share it with me so maybe someday when you’re done with class we can travel together see where our paths take us and who knows maybe we can er never mind I’m lost in my own thoughts again sorry about that but what I am trying to say is I love you Gwen more than anything and there’s nothing I would do nowhere I wouldn’t go for you my jade blossom”. 

 

All she could do was smile she was touched by the words that he spoke which she knew truly came from his heart and not his head she leaned in and kissed him with all her heart then she felt his arms around her waist again as they caressed her back soft cat paws gentle rubbing against their master the stars twinkled and the full moon rose behind them as if to show that she approves of their love for one another and the sea waves crashed on the shore where they laid pressed against one another when the next wave crashed Malice felt something brushing against his left foot he looked down and smiled he sat upright and Gwen turned to him and asked what he was doing when he turned around again there in his hands was a magnificent queen conch shell it resembled the sunset with swirls of pink and orange all over its shell Gwen smiled as Malice hand it to her as a gift “Oh Malice how thoughtful of you it’s lovely I’ll think of you everytime I look at and the wonderful time we shared together just like you said moments like this never fade from one's memory and we will always treasure every moment we spend together like it is our last now how about some desert pussycat”, Gwen said with a playful tone at the end as she pulled Malice in close and the two began to kiss passionately everytime their lips met fire burned in their souls and fireworks flew everywhere as they were enjoying the taste of each others lips a call for Gwen interrupted them it was Kevin looking for her and Ben and Ester were there as well Gwen got up to leave and Malice grabbed her wrist he handed her an oyster shell and opened it gentle to reveal a magnificent pink pearl inside she smiled and clutched in her hand as she ran off to find her friends and supposed boyfriend. “Gwen good luck at school I’ll always be rooting for you never stop being great I’ll be waiting for your return try and write me a letter and tell me how you are doing I’ll miss and don’t worry I’ll see you again also I er I… I… I love you Gwen with all my heart and nothing will ever change that you hear me always anyway goodbye for now oh and stop by before you leave I’ve got a surprise for so don’t forget goodnight my love!”, Malice called to Gwen as she ran down the shore line and out of his sights a tear fell from Malice’s eye as she faded down the shore line he gathered himself up and decided to head for home he pushed his wheelchair aside and let it sink into the sea he was no longer in pain as he skipped down the pathway to his apartment he could not stop thinking about the wonderful time he had with her he arrived home and removed his tuxedo and placed it in the hamper before slipping into his pajamas for the night when he noticed a small box on the table with his name on it he unwrapped the small box and the tissue paper inside layed a small golden locket he smiled and opened it and inside was a picture of them by the seaside the small tag read “ for the special man in my life” Malice embraced the letter and he slipped the gold locket around his neck he knew that no matter what happened they would always be together in there hearts with that Malice headed off to his room and made himself comfortable he still felt like something was off but what could it be and why did he throw up that morning so many thing ran through his head as he dozed off to sleep and he laid in bed smiling happy that he finally told Gwen how he felt and he slept soundly knowing that indeed he would see her again someday soon.


End file.
